Undead Brawler
by Ghosthatesjames
Summary: Nico gets in trouble, of the mindtrip variety. Yang has no clue whats going on. Don't like it? CLOSE THE TAB. There is also swearing and a little violence. I will have Wolfe14 do Annabeth after chapter 5 because he is lazy and has nothing better to do.
1. To The Roof With The Laptop I Did Go

**DISCLAIMER: First off I do not own any of the characters from RWBY or any of Rick Riordans characters that are mentioned. Also this is probably going to involve a lot of cursing and descriptive violence, and although it will hint, THIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON! Suggestions are welcome the plot is not fully developed although I do in fact have a general idea of what I am going to do. Please refrain from any insults regarding my topic I personally think it will be interesting and my friends have pretty much insulted me as much as humanly possible about chapter names are the lyric of a song that gets stuck in my head (usually on youtube, I don't own these either and I will provide the name and artist at the end) the names have nothing to do with the plot or anything in the chapter and chapter names and line breaks will tell what point of view and if first person will include name of person.…. and with this we begin.**

Chapter 1 To the roof with the laptop I did go. 3rd person

Nico woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. He went over to his desk and opened up the drawer fishing around for the mirror. He found it under his bag next to the desk he looked into it fixing his hair, popping a zit, wiping the sweat from his brow, and just all around making himself look presentable. It was a strange task for 3 A.M. in the morning on saturday especially considering he had nothing to do in the morning. He just had to get that girl out of his head, the blonde he keeps dreaming about. At first he could only see the back of her head and he thought it might have been Annabeth but upon a closer look, and a whole lot of those dreams he fucking hated, he realized it was not Annabeth but a different girl he wasn't sure what she looked like, the details seemed to fade away with every passing second. The thing was he did not want to know, in his experiences blondes seem to be sadistic egotistical whores. The only exception to that rule, that he knew of, was Annabeth. He liked her but knew she did not like him, she liked Percy. He looked at the clock and saw that it said it was 3:59 A.M. so he decided to lay down until 8 instead of sleeping and running the risk of seeing the blonde again.

Line Break 1st person Nico

"The thing is I'm not sure what she means like I said shes obviously not Annabeth but I have a feeling of deja vu when i see her ." I said finishing my explanation about the dream to Percy, who I pretend to get along with just for the sake of someone to talk to (and Annabeth),

"Well you know as well as any of us that dreams to us demigods are like signals of things to come." Percy said looking totally lost. I knew I should have talked to Annabeth about this.

" You should probably ask Annabeth or Chiron about it they could know something, or if not they will just send you to Rachel." Percy added. He is just trying to help I repeated to myself as walked off to Athena's cabin. When I got there I saw a huge machine with a Dr. Who looking phone booth hooked to one end and a glowing orb of what seemed to be pure energy on the other end.

" Ohh hey Nico" said one of the 30 some odd campers gathered around the machine. I realized that in addition to the 17 or so Athena campers there the rest were from Hephaestus cabin.

" Where is Annabeth?" I asked the camper that greeted me when I walked in.

"She is in the phone booth." he replied. I walked over to the booth and went inside. Inside it looked like a normal phone booth but in place of the phone book there was a control panel, I also noticed that it was about 4 times as big as it looked, probably some magic metal Leo invented. Sitting at the control panel was Annabeth looking more stressed than usual, wearing her trademark Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and blue jeans. In addition to her usual clothes she had an apron with all sorts of wires and shit coming out of the pockets and a wicked looking set of headphones that she was talking into.

"Send power to line 5." she said into the mic of the headphones. Almost immediately after she said that sparks shot out of the panel.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed jumping back right into me " What the fu- oh hey Nico, what's up?" she asked trying to calm down after what her incident with what looked like serious voltage.

"Oh sorry if i caught you in the middle of something I can leave if you want." I said suddenly terrified by her.

"Nah I was just trying to fix this fucking panel on the dimensional warper, What do ya need." she said starting to head back to her panel.

" Oh well… I was just talking to Percy about this dream I had that been bothering me and he said that you would be able to help me decipher its meaning." I said suddenly realizing my problems are not as important as her warper thingy.

"Well I'm not sure how much help I can be in the dream department, but fuck it might as well give it a shot. Go ahead what do ya got?" I told her all about it and while as I couldn't see her face I could feel the puzzled look on her face.

"That's some serious shit." she finally said after a few moments of tense silence

"So you know what it means?"

"No, but that shit is intense."

"Well thanks I will ask Chiron."

"Hold up, gimme that stack of wires by the door"

"Okay" I said walking over to retrieve the wires.

"Thanks, you really think Chiron can help."

"No, but it's my only option right now."

"Well wait a sec 'till I fix this panel and go with ya to Chiron."

"No I am okay." I said with false sincerity, I wanted her to go with not only for help with the dream but also for a few uninterrupted moments with her.

"No really it's okay I am almost done anyways."

"Fine" I said quietly thanking the gods.

"All right Malcolm try line 5 again." all of the sudden the panel started to hum to life.

"Alright let me go check something it will take me ten seconds do not go anywhere do not under any circumstances touch anything. Got it?" she said.

"Got it" I replied. After she left the door closed behind her I walked over to the panel to look at all the gizmos and shit that was over there. On the console was Annabeth's yankees cap so I reached for it and tripped and hit a big ass red button by accident and then some serious LSD shit went down. This shit was a worse trip than any drugs I have ever taken. Then a metric fuck ton of noises. BAM BOOM CRACK SNAP. Then badabing badaboom a fuckin' blackout.

**What do ya think. How much are you interested if at all? The Yang chapter will probably be just as long and be here around wednesday or thursday then.. the combo chapter will be sunday or something like that. Oh and some background I have in fact read the Percy Jackson books all except Blood of Olympus and I still refuse to except that Nico is gay, he is a pimp. Don't like it, close the tab.I have also watched both volumes of RWBY. Also please excuse any grammatical errors i'm in the 8th grade and so are my editors. SONG LYRIC "The Gates" "Da Vinci's notebook.**

**Wolfe 14:I as, Ghosts editor, say that this mother fucker can't capitalize I's for shit! I will add comments like this mostly of the asshole variety on everyone of his chapters and maybe in between the story**


	2. I Burn

_**Well as I promised this is Chapter 2 Yangs chapter, it depicts what team RWBY (but with the characters i'm using it really should be team RY) was experiencing during the whole Nico ordeal, but to deserve the M rating it will have more swearing and will actually have miniscule amounts of descriptive violence. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 2. I burn- 3rd person.

Yang was running through a forest she did not recognize. To some this may have been a little strange but to her it was extra weird, and surprisingly even though it had happened 10 times before it had scared her more every time. She kept trying to tell herself that it was a dream, it had to be she seemed to have no control over her own body, that and the previous 10 times it had proven to be a dream, and yet she still felt like it was real she could feel her lungs gasping for air, her legs starting to tire, and the vague sense of determination. The sense that whatever she was running to was truly important, but the destination changed with every dream, the previous times she killed some nameless faceless child. Although now was different she did not have her gauntlets like before. As she broke through the tree line into a clearing she saw a boy looking at her with a piercing stare. He looked around 15, so her age. He had skin a very light olive color, like as if he started out with olive skin but then got extremely pale, he had long dark hair in a rat's nest around his head. Though his clothes are what stood out to Yang the most, he wore a black Linkin Park t-shirt under a black aviators jacket with black sneakers and torn up black jeans. He looked at her with that piercing stare from his dark eyes and started moving his mouth making an indecipherable noise, like someone who was at a loss for words then a bright flash of light and all of the sudden he started talking, but not in the voice Yang expected, meaning it was Ruby's voice that came out.

"Yang wake up" the voice said. Then the clearing started to rumble as if someone was shaking the entire planet. When all of the sudden a wall of water came out of nowhere and hit Yang in the face. She woke up with a gasp looking into the shining silver eyes of her sister who was sitting on the side of her bed.

Line Break First Person Yang

"What the hell Ruby!?" I yelled after she dumped a bucket of water on me.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, sweating, and you had this scared look on your face. That and it's noon and Blake and Weiss are waiting for us at the cafeteria, so get dressed and let's go." she said.

"Oh fuck, why didn't wake me up at eight? I have shit to."

"You looked like you were having an intense dream, I thought when you explained what it was that we could have something to talk about at lunch. Besides it's Saturday and nothing is gonna happen." she said. I decided that I would chew her out later for this. I grabbed my clothes and gauntlets and got dressed in the bathroom, when I came out Ruby was sitting on her bed quietly singing her favorite song.

"_There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered. Where the wolves and the soul-less will rise." _ she sang about a minute and 17 seconds into the song.

"Ruby." I said

"Oh you're ready, let's go." she said. As we walked to the cafeteria I explained my dream to her.

"So what do you think it means sis." I said when I finished.

"You have a very active imagination." she chuckled obviously not taking it seriously.

"Hey, this is serious." I snapped.

"Sorry just trying to lighten the the mood." she said looking down suddenly very interested in her shoes."

"Listen i'm sorry." I said feeling bad.

"No you were right I should have taken this more maturely, it must bother you a lot."

"Well I shouldn't have yelled a-." before I could finish a loud boom rang out from the heavens and a bright light shot across the sky.

"What was that." Ruby said rather shocked.

"I have no fucking clue, but we should check it out."

"Race ya there." she said starting to run towards the general location where the light would have landed.

"It's on." I yelled chasing after her. As we ran through the forest we kept changing who was in the front runner position. I would pass her she would pass me. Then I passed her and it hit me like a ton of bricks, this is the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks and Ruby ran into me.

"Oww, hey why did you stop." she said picking herself up from the dirt and dusting herself off.

"This is the forest from the dream." I replied.

"Then give me the gauntlets, and don't look at any faceless children." she said joking.

"Ok" I said taking her seriously, giving her my gauntlets.

"Alright, now let's go." she said hooking the gauntlets to the back of her corset. Then we starting running again and came into a clearing and saw a group of children standing around a sign.

"Yang what is happening." Ruby said. Before I could respond the children turned and what I saw scared the shit out of me.

"Holy shit, they don't have faces!" Ruby yelled in shock. Now to clarify they did have skin but no features, not just looking like there faces were ripped of, it was just a multi-color blur of nothingness.

"I don't know, but let's get the fuck up out of here." I said. Then a child lunged at me, I managed to dodge it, but then it got really bad. All of the children started to move towards us now, and fanning out to encircle us.

"Well it seems we are out of luck." Ruby said.

"In about ten seconds we are pretty fucked." I said. Just then a figure burst into the clearing, it was the boy from the dream.

"Holy shit that's him." I said.

"We are double fucked." Ruby replied. Then the boy waved his hand and shouted something that sounded like ancient Greek, then the earth rumbled like in the dream and a crack opened up in the middle of the field. After that the LSD trip of a lifetime. A ton of skeletons in a very wide assortment of armors, from egyptian to some futuristic robot looking armor. Then the boy collapsed on the ground instantly killing all of the grass around him. He then curled up into the fetal position and did not move for the rest of the ordeal. His army however never stopped moving. One skeleton in a Green Beret uniform drove the stock of his rifle through the chest of one of the demon children, another in a Roman Spartans armor threw his spear nearly 20 feet across the field and it pierced the head of another demon baby. After much more carnage like that, the demon toddlers were gone and the skeletons returned to their crack. It partially sealed, although a scar in the earth was very apparent. Even with all of that I couldn't keep my eyes of the boy. It was in fact the boy from the dream, right down to the Linkin Park t-shirt.

"Is that really the guy?" Ruby asked handing me my gauntlets.

"These would have helped back there, and yes it is." I replied putting the gauntlets back on.

"What should we do." she said.

"Well we should probably check for a pulse and go from there." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." she said. So we walked over there and I got on my knees and checked his neck for a pulse.

"He's got one, but it's pretty weak." I said.

"Well let's get him back to Beacon so he can recover in sick bay."

"Ok." I said. As we picked him up I heard a faint moan from him, but that was it.

_**Well that is it, the story will continue on Sunday when I will release chapter 3. To whomever "Guest" is ( it's what popped up as the name in my gmail.) thank you for your review, I will strive to use better grammar and for future reference i'm pretty sure all reviews on this site are purely constructive. Also I would like to clarify a few things, first off I did not express myself clearly in the last notice after the story. When I said Nico was a "pimp" I was trying to get at the fact that personally I do not believe he would be gay, I think it was a flawed choice by Rick Riordan in character development. Also my fanfic has no basis if he is gay the story's original name was Nico x Yang. Finally you said that my usage of swear words is very high and I agree but also realize I ( like most authors) am using my personal experiences to shape my characters and it may not seem like it but when I incorporate swear words I do in fact feel that they are necessary to properly convey the emotion I want you as a reader to feel. SONG LYRIC I burn by Jeff Williams, to most fans of RWBY you will know this simply as Yang's theme ( not counting Gold of course.) Also the song Ruby is singing is also by Jeff Williams it is called "I may fall." and the time is the actual time it comes on screen if you watch the Youtube video. I'm also posting this before my editor Wolfe14 can add one of his "...of the asshole variety…" comments or proofread which means my grammar probably sucks.**_


	3. Something Unpredictable

KEY- _Wolfe14 __**Ghosthatesjames**_

_**It's currently Thursday when i'm writing this so there's not many updates as far as chapter 2 but I will address any comments at the end, probably Sunday. I just want to say I have so far followed a schedule with the chapters, and will try to keep doing this, but i'm very busy, and lazy, fuck mostly lazy. **__That is a goddamn understatement_ _**(Fuck you) **__(With a tire iron? I know you are into some freaky shit.)__**(I wonder what the fuck the readers are thinking of your bullshit, THE TIRE IRON WAS ONCE**__)_ _**As far as reviews I have gotten 1 and I addressed that last chapter, but just to be clear your reviews matter( more so if you properly use the amazingly simple word "fuck" at least 3 times, to gauge your passion on the topic of course) and I do either change the story, or explain my decisions, at the end of the next chapter. Thus we begin the combo chapter…. **__Wolfe14 here and I must say that you don't need to say Fuck, but it is kind of recommended. Ghost addressed this in his last chapter about swearing. Both of us swear a lot in real life. The swearing in his stories is very moderate compared to himself in real life. Also people swear in Percy Jackson. He just isn't allowed to say Fuck so he has to improvise and say he muttered a curse word or use an ancient greek curse word._

Chapter 3, It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right., Yang First person.

"Here, take him to sickbay, and tell me when he wakes up." I said helping the boy onto the stretcher. I so desperately wanted to know his name. He was just so mysterious and interesting.

"Ok, I will have someone go get you when he awakes." Ms. Goodwitch said taking the stretcher to the sickbay along with the army of doctors following him.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but if anyone can make him better it's Glynda." I replied.

"Yeah, but he was pretty bad looking." she said.

"Not really." I said

"Yeah he did, I mean hell he was curled up in the fetal position with dead grass all around him." she said.

"Ohh you were talking condition, yeah as far as condition he looks haggard." I said slightly embarrassed. I didn't want my sister thinking I was a whore, falling for the first guy that walks my way.

"Wow, just wow Yang. Do you like him?" she asked, seeming to enjoy this situation a little too much.

"Well….. a little, I mean he did save us. Plus if he is like he was in the dream he will be speechless when he sees me." I said regaining my confidence, I mean he had to have liked me a little bit, he saved me in the field at his own risk.

"Well get to know him before you make a decision, he could be a total dick." she replied.

"That's a given Ruby." I responded.

"Well it's 4:00 we should get back to the room and wait for Weiss and Blake." she said.

"Ok." I said. So we went back to the room and saw Weiss putting her duvet back on.

"I thought Sunday was laundry day Weiss." I said.

"Well Blake spilt grape juice on it when we were studying. Alone, because you two were out doing God knows what." Weiss replied with her usual tone of anger.

"Why did she have grape juice? I thought she liked apple." Ruby said, skipping over the other statement. Then a voice from behind us said

"Well they were out apple, because space Nazis."

"Hey Blake." I said

"Did you guys see that boy in sickbay?" Blake asked.

"I should hope so, we drug him out of the forest after he summoned some skeletons." Ruby said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"What guy?" Weiss asked, feeling left out I guess. So I told them, about the boy, the dream, and the whole ordeal in the forest.

"That sounds like something out of one of Blake's books, you can't be serious." Weiss said after I finished.

"Actually it sounds like something a 14 year old would write sick on a Saturday morning." Blake said.

"I assure you it happened just like I said it did." I said.

"She speaketh the truth-eth." Ruby added trying to be funny.

"No way, summoning skeletons that can't be a real semblance." Blake said.

"Shes right, theres now way someone can have a semblance like that." Weiss said.

"But we saw it with our own eyes, like wheew zzzzzh. You know all telepathic-y." Ruby said making her usual ontimontipia face which looked liked a chipmunk just fucked a drunk turtle on a unicycle.

"We shit you not, well except the telepathy and that. As far as that is concerned we are bullshitting you. But not the other shit." I said getting irritated.

"No, I'm calling your bluff." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I am calling hacks as well." Blake said.

"You're not supposed to use hacks in this case Blake, if you don't want to put in the effort to learn slang then don't try it at all." Ruby said, more angry at the improper usage than anything else. Then an orderly knocked on the door, I knew it was an orderly because he smelt of unfulfillment and dought.

"The boy you brought in is up, he wants to talk to you guys." the orderly said.

"Let's go, to proof that I am not crazy." I said.

"You are going to need a miracle to proof that." Weiss said.

"A Christmas miracle?"Ruby asked.

"Yup, a Christmas miracle in the middle of July." Blake said sarcastically.

"_It's Christmas in July." _Ruby sang, for the sake of word association I guess.

"Well come on." I said. We got to the room the boy was being kept in. He was hooked up to a heart monitor. For some reason he had a pomegranate in his hand, halfheartedly picking at it.

"You're the girl." he said.

"You're the boy." I said

"Well now that we have cleared up who is what gender, can we move on?" Ruby asked.

"You're the girl from those fucking dreams." the guy said.

"Wait you've had dreams about me?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah." he said.

"Wow what a coincidence, because she has had dreams about you." Ruby said.

"Really?" the guy said.

"Yeah, but I also had dreams about me killing the faceless children your skeletons killed."

"Wait… you have dreams about killing faceless children?" he asked.

"Psycho bitch." Weiss muttered under her breath.

"And you." I said ignoring Weiss.

"Intense." He said.

Line break First person Ruby.

This is getting increasingly weird. Aside from the obvious fact that Weiss just swore, I mean that came out of left field. She is usually an egocentrical bitch, but never swears. In fact quite the opposite, she gets in Yang's case about her swearing. Ok maybe my sister having a back and forth conversation with some random guy she fell for in the forest that says he dreamt about her. That and he hasn't averted his gaze from her chest for the entire conversation, staring at the symbol on her shirt I guess. He looked very scrawny and kind of lanky and any other words that end in -y, because I like the way those words sound except "cry" I think it's the combination of the "r" and the "y" that make it weird. Where am I again, ohh right Yang's new fascination's room. Wow he just used the word "intense" I should respond and see if any other cool words appear.

"So, who are you?" I asked him. Names always interested me, mostly because they sound cool sometimes. Hopefully his did, looking at Yang's facial expression I had a feeling we would be hearing a great deal more about this strange guy.

"Nico Di Angelo" he said.

"Sounds foreign-y." Weiss said.

"Easy KKK, it's Italian don't hang me." Nico said.

"What is the KKK, is that like a club where you're from?" Yang asked puzzled. I was equally puzzled, not by the Klu Klux Klan comment but more by the fact Yang didn't get, I wonder why Blake facepalmed just now.

"Nevermind the fact you just called me a racist, but what is Italian?" Weiss asked.

"It means it's from Italy." Nico said.

"What's Italy?" Weiss asked. Wow if Blake hits her head on the door again she might hurt herself.

"It's a country on Earth you dunce." Blake said irritated. I guess she had enough of banging her head against the door.

"Oh, well how was i supposed to know that." Weiss said.

"Wait just one fucking second, you guys talk about Earth like it's a separate planet." Nico said confused.

"It is." Blake said.

"Are you from Earth?" I asked.

"Aren't you?" Nico asked.

"Nope." we all said in unision.

"Then just where the fuck are we?" Nico asked.

"Well technically Earth, but in a different dimension. One where Faunes exist and the creatures Grimm rampage through the forests. The land is now referred to as Remnants, there is 3 kingdoms and you're in one known as Vale." Blake said.

"Am I high?" Nico asked. I don't know why he asked though he was pretty low to the ground in that bed, maybe he meant what floor. What did that have to do with anything.

"Not yet, but if need be I got some shit in the basement that will make you see shit a drunk scottish midget on LSD and acid wouldn't dream of after a pint of Guinness." the anesthesiologist said from the corner. I wonder why he smells like that green stuff Ren smokes?

"Well if I aint high I should be 'cause this is fuckin trippy." Nico said.

"If it's trippy tie your shoes so you don't trip anymore." I said trying to be helpful. I made the mistake of not tying my shoes once, then I face planted on the asphalt.

"That's not what I meant but thanks." Nico said laughing with everybody else at this point.

"So is that a no on the dope?" the anesthesiologist asked from the corner.

"Shut-up you stoner fuck." Weiss said. What the hell is a stoner?

_**Well I will continue this in chapter 4 which will probably be Thursday or somthing like that because I have a lot of absent work to make up. Anyways I wrote Ruby as very immature because I wanted to, I wrote Blake as smart because she is well read, and I wrote Weiss as an egocentric bitch because that's how she is in Rwby. I'm sorry if i made Nico come off as a stoner, was not my intention. I did however make Ren a stoner because…..Nora I guess. If I offended anyone by insulting the the anesthesiologist I am sorry that is just how I see them. They are kind of like legal drug dealers. JK. By the way yet again I am posting this before Wolfe14 can proofread because he is not home from school yet and it's Friday i'm sick and did this out of boredom. So my grammar sucks ass most likely, but there is no "...of the asshole variety…" comments in the end here so bonus for you I guess. If you liked the back and forth in the begining comment and I might consider letting Wolfe14 do something like that with me sometime in the near future. Also not nearly enough of you people are commenting, I have one comment out of 100 readers, and that was back in chapter one addressing my swearing. Fuck I don't even care if it's the same guy telling me how Ruby doesn't curse, I want some fucking comments. SONG LYRIC Time Of Your Life; Green Day.**_


	4. And Cross This New Divide

KEY _Wolfe14;_ _**Ghosthatesjames.**_

_**Hey well Chapter 3 was posted like 5 hours ago now I have gotten a hold of Wolfe14 and I decided whether you liked or not we are doing another back and forth. We are doing this in google drive at the same time so bear with me on the grammar and sentence completion 'cause Wolfe is an asshat.**_ _Wolfe 14: I would like to address a very nice guy, he posted a review on this story saying that Ghost was a fucking idiot. GODDAMMIT THAT'S MY JOB TO INSULT HIM JACKASS! It's my goal in one else can do that without pissing me off! __**(cause space Nazis Blake style) Anyways so I have no idea what is gonna happen with the reviews and I also might have this out Thursday-ish even though it's Saturday currently 'cause I wanna pull a Wolfe14 and make this **_ "_**...long and bitter bitches…". so thus with this I'm probably gonna end up with another motherfuckin comment from Wolfe14 of "...the asshole variety…". **__YAY! have fun! Dick._

Chapter 4_"And Cross This New Divide" _Nico 1st person

I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I woke up in a strange room with a bunch of people running around me I then proceeded to pass out and have a flashback so fucking mindfucky that I have to transcribe it to you. So it started like this, I was in the dimensional time warper device thingamajig which I have dubbed the "Mindfuck mobile."Catchy aint it? Anyways after the fuckin blackout mentioned way the fuck earlier I woke up in a smoking crater. I then realized my pants, my favorite black ones mind you, were torn to shreds and my jacket was covered in dust. After I took off my jacket I left it by the wreckage off the Mindfuck mobile and headed off. On the bright side of things the tree cover was thick so I was able to regain my strength from the shadows, and my Linkin Park t-shirt was perfectly ok which was awesome due to the fact it was the only one I had left. Then the fucking noises started I heard some fucking hissing so I ran as far away from that as possible, a self-preservation method I learned from an asthmatic red-head I met in Arizona on my way to Camp Jupiter. So then I saw the tree line of which i walked around because the sunlight seemed to totally sap my energy, must have been noon or something like that. Then the voices I barely heard them.

Well it seems we are out of luck." the first voice said.

"In about ten seconds we are pretty fucked." a second voice added. So I made a rash decision and ran out into the clearing the people the voices were coming from were somewhere in a sea of ghetto children. I summoned the dead and ordered them to save the voices. I then passed out. Then I woke up, not in the flashback we are out of that now thank god. So I asked where I was and then asked who brought me to the place I am. Nobody said a single thing to me they just kind of stared at me and went out of the room. Usually I would have gotten out of there as fast possible but number one I was tired, number two… well I was just lazy, sue me. Well then the girl from the dreams came in and we had a brief exchange along with her friends, then the anesthesiologist asked me if I needed dope. After that mystery girl's bitchy friend called him a stoner. Well needless to say I was a little swamped with all the information coming at me. I had just found out I was in a different dimension, and some mystery girls were asking me shit, like what's your name, what's Italian, what's Italy, What's the KKK (long story). I figured since as far as information they had all the answers and I was quickly losing fucking ground like Italians in WW2. So now it was my turn to get a foothold in this mountain of information.

"Alright, that's enough about me let's hear about you." I said, as if this situation couldn't get more cliche.

"What do you want to know?" the blonde asked.

"Names would be pretty useful right now."

"Oh I am Yang Xiao Long." the blonde said. Then pointing to her friends she said there names, Weiss Shnee was the bitchy girl with the white hair, Blake Belladonna was the girl with black hair and a bow, that looked suspiciously like cat ears, and Ruby Rose was the younger girl with the dark red hair and silver eyes, like Annabeth's. Although the Ruby girl was not pretty in the same way Annabeth was, Ruby was more adorable than hot. Yang was hot though, like wow, I was just staring at her amazingly enormous, how should I say….. back problems, or if you prefer very well endowed chest. Anyways I finally worked up the willpower to look at her face and damn she was hot. So that's that and probably enough of that topic you need to know about.

Line Break_First Person; Ruby

Yang told Nico our names and then he had no more questions. The anesthesiologist had shut-up after Weiss had called him a "stoner fuck" whatever that is. So it was very uncomfortably silent in the room, so I tried to break the ice.

"So Nico why don't you tell us about you semblance?" I asked.

"Ruby, what's a semblance?" he asked.

"You know, it's like your powers and your aura." I said

"Oh my powers are shadow traveling, summoning the dead, and I can communicate with the dead, provided there is a few dozen Cokes and a couple Big Macs lying around." he said.

"What is a Coke and Big Mac?" Weiss asked. Blake yet again felt the need to bang her head against the wall.

"Isn't Coke Coca-Cola?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's a soda Weiss, and a Big Mac is this nasty piece of ,what at first glance appears to be donkey shit covered in whale snot, that a company known as McDonalds passes off as a burger." Nico said.

"Wow, someone from America that doesn't like McDonalds. You my friend are a rare fuckin breed." Blake said approvingly.

"Actually like I said before I am from Italy." Nico said.

"Oh so you know about real fuckin food?" Blake asked suddenly intrigued.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how do you know so much about Earth in general, let alone enough details to be able to hold a conversation with someone like Nico?" Weiss asked. she uses big words often, it's really cool.

"The White Fang had a protest against Schnee dust company back when I was ten. Schnee was planning on going there for cheap labor to avoid Faunes protests. So the White Fang sent me to America to be there to stop them. It turns out like twenty minutes after they sent me through Schnee decided not to. I spent two years in New York City waiting for them until my handler could get word back to me." Blake explained.

"What part of New York?" Nico asked.

"Brooklyn." Blake replied.

"No shit. How old are you?" Nico replied.

"15." Blake said.

"So were you in Brooklyn on January ,15, 2012?" asked Nico.

"No I left like a day before."

"Oh, 'cause we shut down the city in a fight of epic proportions on the 15th. Remind me to tell you guys sometime." Nico said nostalgic. See I use big words to, nostalgic sounds funny to. N-o-s-t-a-l-g-i-c, it's spelled weird to. Wait maybe not, it sounds cool let's leave it at that..

Line Break First Person Yang

He was talking to Blake and I did not like it. Ok I am probably overreacting wanting to kill her. Can you blame me though? Yeah you probably can. Although this could afford me the rare opportunity to learn a shit ton about him without embarrassing myself. So I listened a took careful mental notes about what he was saying. When they stopped talking there was silence, a silence that was very coincidental, Ruby had her "_I am thinking of how cool the words are" _Face, which looks alot like a dead elephant getting skull-fucked by a zebra. Blake, who was absolutely fucking euphoric about her times in Brooklyn, was reminiscing about the times she had. Weiss was speechless trying to absorb the information that was just thrown out. Niico was nostalgia-struck about the fight he mentioned. Then there was me, I was not going to say shit because, honestly I didn't want make a fool of myself in front of Nico. Then Glynda came in the room.

"Alright ladies Nico has to rest." she said.

"Ok." I said.

"Bye Nico." the other 3 said.

"See ya later." he said as the nurse gave him a sedative.

_**So that's it. My Math might be wrong on the years but I have to bend the fuck out of it in order for this to fit. Any problems should be explained in full detail and massive amounts of spam email to my editor Wolfe14 at the email address elkshot1 . Thanks and I am in fact knowledgeable of the fact that i'm a complete and total asshole so any more comments of that nature should be deleted prior to their posting. Wolfe14 might have gone over this but i'm not gonna check 'cause space Nazis ( Blake style ). Also I'm posting this on Monday, and short, because this is where I saw it ending. chapter 5 will be here thursday-ish, maybe I have school this week so I don't know when I will have free time. SONG LYRIC; New Divide; Linkin Park. **_


	5. Fuck America

_**I'm semi-sorry that I did not post on Thursday I am super sick and well fucking lazy. To the reviewer known as "Hey Asshole" go fuck yourself in the ass with a big pink rubber dick break it off and then allow a dying monkey with aids to beat you with the rest. With that we begin. **__Well that escalated quickly… Anyways __**(fuck him)**_"_Hey Asshole" I'm sorry if anything bad is happening to you, but I hope it gets better. Also if you're just doing it to be a dick, go away._

Chapter 5_Fuck America_**_**_Ruby first person.

Well this is getting awkward. Yang is swooning over Nico, Nico is seemingly more interested in Blake, and Weiss is being very mean. Well it's not usually like this I mean Blake is normally quiet, Weiss is usually bitchy only after Neptune has just left and Yang never shows any interest in anyone. This was totally weird, no one was acting normal.

"Alright, well that was fun." I said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, he was pretty cool." Blake said.

"Yeah he was." Yang said.

"Well we should probably study for the test tomorrow." Weiss said.

"Oh, yeah thats tomorrow isn't it?" Blake said.

"Yeah, but the books, they are entirely too far." Yang said extending her arm and waving in the direction of the books. Then Blake picked up the books and dropped them on Yangs lap.

"There, no longer to far." Blake said with a chuckle.

"No still too far." Yang said laughing. So we got to studying, not in a group because Weiss had to have it completely quiet or she went ballistic. I was reading and trying to make anagrams to memorize all the battles Professor Oobleck wanted us to know, Yang was reading while listening to Linkin Park in her earbuds, Weiss was taking notes and quizzing herself. I didn't see what Blake was doing because she was above me. Finally after an hour I decided I was done with this for now, then I addressed the elephant in the room.

"So Nico, what's the deal with his multiple semblances?" I asked.

"I don't know, he might be messing with us." Wess said.

"Well maybe we should look it up." Blake said.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Line break_first person Annabeth _**You thought we were done with this universe didn't ya?**_

Fuck. What the fuck happened? All I know is I went to check a diagnostics panel and then suddenly the dimensional warper hummed to life and legitimately warped fucking dimensions. Now Nico was in a different dimension with no way to contact us. Fuck. We were working on this project for damn near a year, and Nico comes to me to ask about a dream and fucks everything up.

"We repaired it." Malcolm said.

"Good now we are going to find him, and kick the shit out of that little fuck." I said angrily.

"Well then." Malcolm replied.

"Hey who's going with you?" Leo asked. It had been determined last night by Chiron and Mr. D ( who were rarely in agreement ) that this would be a normal quest and I would lead it. What fucked with me was Rachel's prophecy for the quest. It was Nico using his powers to summon the dead and passing out in a field. There was no riddle, no mindfuck-esque things happening around her, just green smoke Nico image then poof regular Rachel. Then again nothing was going like it should. I mean usually camp is fun and relaxing for me but I couldn't focus lately. Me and Percy were going through relationship troubles and seaweed brain was none the wiser. He just got so lethargic since the Gaia events. He didn't ever seem happy, unless he was high on legit weed o' seaness. He never talked to me and I hardly ever saw him.

"Hey, Annabeth who's going?" Leo asked again.

"Me,... you,..." I was guessing.

"Percy?" he attempted to finish.

"No." I snapped.

"Ok." Leo said

"Shit, Annabeth were having troubles with line 5 again." Malcom said saving me from the awkward conversation i was about to have with Leo.

"Ok I'll look at it." I said

"Ok." Malcolm said. when I got in there I realized I never removed the cap on the plug for line five. I removed it then told Malcolm to send power through. I should not have done that. When I tossed the monkey wrench behind me i should have checked and saw that it hit the start button. Fuck. I was warped through, now this was the goal but not quite yet. I needed some other shit for questing. All I had was my knife. Oh well me against the new dimension until I find Nico. If he is alive. I blacked out when I must have gone through the space-time continuum. Ok my ego aside Malcolm was running point on this I have no idea what the fuck this does.

_**Well that is short and about three weeks late, but i'm sick, lazy and fuck you people. Non-commenting sons of bitches. Fuck all of you, fuck STREP throat, fuck Wolfe14…. and fuck everyone now that I think about it. Well If anyone of you have a problem with this chapter and Annabeth's cursing realize I am running out of ideas on direction, and kind of fucked myself taking Nico out for this chapter at the end of 4 so mindfucks. I am also drunk on a monday afternoon sick at home writing this, not as drunk as I would like though, JK, or am I? SONG LYRIC American Idiot Green Day. Wolfe will probably end up doing most of the first person and talking lines for Annabeth 'cause she is based of him in my Fanfic. Don't like it please call 1-800-zerofucksgiven or email me at elkshot1 at gmail or dontgivetwoshits at yahoo and CLOSE THE TAB this is my story and I will curse as much as I want Guest users**_


	6. We Don't Play

_**I am writing this the day after I posted 5 so no updates there. Y'all need to comment 'cause I need help, just post with what you think or maybe something you would like to see. Mention my cursing or insult me and you will get the harshly written letter of a lifetime. Anyways I am writing this now because I want it to be longer, that last one was shorter than expected, and I'm lazy so I can work on it throughout the week and maybe have it here maybe next week-ish-y-maybe you know what fuck you people I don't want a timeline. I would say something to the effect of "and thus we begin" but there is probably gonna be a "...of the asshole variety…" comment from Wolfe14 so I'm not going to try anymore.**_

Chapter 6_We don't play_Yang First person.

While we were going to the library we mostly talked about what we thought was going on with Nico. We do this with most subjects we research, I guess to narrow the scope of the research that has to be done when we get there. Usually what we talk about is somewhere near the truth, because we, unlike any other generation before us or after, are amazing bullshitters.

"Well he is from a different dimension, so there is going to be limited research on the subject, most people who volunteer to go to a different dimension never come back." Weiss said.

"Well there is still some research and maybe that's just what we need." Ruby said optimistically.

"Well maybe we could just have him help explain it to us when he wakes up." Blake said. She was dreading every second of this, she hated the library which was weird because she loves to read and adores quiet, but when a building combines those aspects noooo fuck that shit.

"Here we go "_Other Dimensions Customs and Culture.". _That's convenient ." Weiss said holding a book.

"A little too convenient if you ask me, maybe it's a trap! All like whoosh, zoom, phloom." Ruby said making her secondary onomonopia face which surprisingly looks like a zebra eating whale shit. Oh by the way don't ask how I know that, it's a really long story involving three hookers from Vacuo and a chainsaw stuck in a banana. Anyways fugetaboutit and move on.

"It's not a trap Ruby, it's a book stop messing around." Weiss said rather bitchy.

"Ok" Ruby said.

"Well crack it open Weiss, Whatcha waitin for?" I said.

"Ok." Weiss said. She opened it up and we gazed upon a table of contents with names of dimensions with subtext that listed continents countries and major cities and regions.

"Do we know what dimension he's from?" Weiss asked

"No, but we know theres a country named Italy, and a city called New York City, so look for those in the subtext." I said.

"Ok I have an NYC over here by something called "_Degrasse-tyson world"._" Weiss said.

"That might be it, you know with acronyms" I said.

"Yeah, it's an abbreviation for New York City the locals use it, as well as most tourists Port Authority markets it." Blake said.

"Ok well check it out." I said.

"It says that in this world was named after a bad-ass scientist named Neil Degrasse-Tyson, yada yada yada. Oh here we go, this world has it's own version of hunters and huntresses they are called Demigods. They are half Greek/Roman god and half human. They have an array of powers instead of one semblance…" Weiss explained

"That explains Nico." Ruby said.

"Anyways, powers are mostly related to their godly heritage, for example Zeus' children have lightning and sky oriented powers. Recent research from an joint Hephaestus- Athena team has been able to grasp the basic concept of dimensional warping." Weiss finished.

"Well, the summoning the dead thing who could Nico's godly parent be?" Ruby asked.

"Hades or maybe Pluto, because they are the gods of the dead in Greek and Roman mythology." Blake said.

"Ok, so we know that." I said. Just then another sound like when Nico landed shot from the sky and through the window at the far end of the library we saw a bright light.

"Holy shit, that might be another person from Nico's world, Weiss bring the books maybe they can help us figure this out." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Ruby said.

Line break_Annabeth first person

I must have been unconscious for a while. I woke up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

I was in the middle of a big ass forest and I saw only a spire in the distance.

"Ok, civilization here I- FUCK!" I yelled tripping.

I stepped up and took off walking toward the big fuck spire thing. I eventually heard a group of people stumbling through the forest.

"Are we getting closer to where you found him, that Nico kid?," A voice asked.

"Yeah the clearing is up ahead." Another, younger voice said.

"Nico? Where is he!" I yelled coming into the clearing where the voices where.

"Wait, who's there?" A younger girl, maybe fifteen, asked, confused.

"I'm a friend of Nico, where can I find that son of a bitch?" I asked.

"How do we know you know him?" asked the blonde with back problems.

"He's Italian, can summon fucking skeletons and is fucking goth," I said.

"Good enough for me." said the chick with a black bow and cat like eyes.

"Okay we'll have him verify I guess." the well endowed blonde said.

"That bastard is like my little brother, I fucked up and bam, the bitch is gone!" I yelled pissed.

"She's got a language problem." The chick with the white hair said

"Problem? I have no problem! You have a problem" I yelled.

"It's not a problem anyone who's lived in Brooklyn for more than a month has it." The chick with the bow said calmly.

"What?!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm a New Yorker, this is pretty subdued," I said, laughing, "I told you my name, I expect to get a reply," I said tapping my foot.  
>"Oh, I'm Yang." Said the busty blonde.<p>

"Blake." The chick with the bow said.

"Hey, wait a minute you didn't tell us your name. By the way I'm Weiss." the bitchy white haired girl said.

"I'm Annabeth." I said.

"I'm Ruby." the younger 15 year old said.

"NORA!" a voice said excitingly at the edge of the clearing.

_**Well this it, leave a comment please I really need something to address here in the author's note. Anyways Wolfe14 did the dialogue and first person shit for Annabeth go check his shit out, personally I think he needs a little work so I don't have to bend the fuck out of the story line to accommodate him but we will work on it and hopefully have better quality shit he soon. SONG LYRIC Dr. Dre Next Episode, Different from my usual shit aint it? Well fuck you Pandora thinks I should hear it after 3 Minutes to Midnight tracks in a row. Oh by the way check us out on Twitter at alpacasmafia we are surprisingly the only people who wanted that name, #alpaca #mafia #nuffsaid. We have a Facebook called Al pacaness feel free to send a friend request to us. We have a pinterest 'cause reasons, we will also have a tumblr here in the near future. Shoot us an email at alpacasmafia at . Also the Nora reference is there 'cause fuck you people. I swear to god if I don't get at least 3 comments, previous chapters or not, I will have Batman pop in here and lead team RWBY-Camp Half Blood to Toon-Town from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" and he will start fucking Hazel. If you think I won't private message Wolfe14 and ask him how fucking crazy I am.**_


End file.
